


this keeps happening (can't say it's not welcome)

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: the five times Jemma caught Skye naked, and the one time Skye returned the favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	this keeps happening (can't say it's not welcome)

Jemma will swear until her dying days that all of them were accidents. One of them was even unavoidable given that she was Skye’s doctor on the ship and yes, that’s what started this whole thing, but they were, most of all, accidents.

* * *

**One.**

 

“All right Skye, let’s begin the checkup shall….we…” Jemma came to a stop when she walked in to the room and in front of her Skye was sans any clothing.

“Why are you… Skye why are you naked?” Jemma’s gaze flew all over the place, taking in the toned skin of Skye’s legs (when had she found time to tan on the plane like that? How much of it was natural?), the flatness of Skye’s stomach (she had seen the things Skye ate, that hardly seemed fair.), the swell of her breasts (she was not _staring_ thank you very much, she had seen plenty of breasts in her life, Skye just had a lovely pair was all.) and the pull of her muscles as Skye crossed her arms.

“Uh, for the checkup?” There was a flush down Skye’s skin that Jemma did not completely follow the trail downwards.

“It’s not that kind of checkup. It’s the running and checking blood pressure kind. The kind with clothes.”

“Oh. My bad.” Skye shucked a shirt on much to Jemma’s relief and disappointment. “But do I get one of the other kinds of checkups later?”

“ _No_.” Jemma insisted.

“That felt a little too quick.”

“Get on the scale Skye. And put some pants on.” She tried to make her tone sound not saddened by that.

* * *

**Two.**

 

The problem is that now she can’t get the image out of her head, she’s distracted by the flash of skin Skye shows when she’s got her hair braided and to the side, or the flash of stomach she gets when Skye stands, stretches, and calls it a night.

She doesn’t know why it’s so distracting given that she’s seen what Skye looked like plenty of times when she was recovering from a wound. Though that was all professional and she had no time to actually think about and had been _expecting_ it. Now that Skye was healthy and well again it felt completely different.

Jemma tried to ignore the warmth that grew between her legs as she flashed to the memory again. She ran a hand threw her fingers and blew out a hot breath of air between her teeth. She certainly wasn’t going to be able to focus on her notes now.

She tossed the notes to her side and stood up, grabbing her towel and walking out the door. At least she could take a hot shower and get herself to relax, maybe she’d be able to focus after that.

She could have used, and should have used, the shower that was in her room. But down the hall was the larger showers; one for the guys and one for the girls. Jemma had only used it once before but they were more spacious and her room felt too tiny for any kind of comfort right now.

Besides everyone else was upstairs playing some kind of game, she could hear Fitz and Ward yelling at the screen so it was the perfect time to take advantage of the large showers.

She was so distracted she didn’t hear the water already running until the door had already shut behind her and steam blew in her face.

Her eyes widened in horror, because it could be May or Skye behind that curtain and May was flying the plane.

Before she could sneak out again the water was cut off and the curtain was pulled back and Skye was blinking at her in confusion.

“Uh…Jemma?” Skye titled her head, which only sent her wet hair cascading down her shoulder. “Something wrong?”

“Nope. Nothing wrong. Everything’s fine.” Jemma’s brain felt like it was misfiring at the sudden vision of all the skin in front of her, now coupled with water droplets sliding down it.

“Oh.” Skye’s eyes glanced back and forth between Jemma and somewhere to her right. “Can you pass me my towel?”

“Pardon?”

“My towel. Next to you.” Skye pointed to her side.

“Oh. Yes of course.” Jemma picked it up and passed it to Skye, tearing her eyes away finally. “So sorry about this Skye, I hadn’t realized you were in here.”

“You didn’t hear the water?” Skye stepped out of the shower, now covered but that didn’t stop Jemma’s mind from happily filling in the blank spaces.

“Nope. I just had a problem on my mind is all.”

“Anything I can help with?” Skye was too close, Jemma could see the water that still clinging to her eyelashes.

“No. No. I’m good.” Jemma insisted, she side stepped Skye.

Skye gave her one last quizzical look and then shrugged, stepping out of the room with a wave goodbye.

Jemma glared at the shower like it was all its fault. A cold shower, a very very cold shower, might actually do her more good now.

* * *

 

**Three.**

 

After the second incident Jemma was too busy trying to make the world make sense after the return of HYDRA to think about them.

Occasionally her mind would slip in to the memory of a wet naked Skye, but mostly she was just left with worry over her friend. Skye hadn’t talked much since she returned with Coulson and they had taken refuge at the hotel.

For the past two days she and Skye had shared a room in mostly silence, Skye pouring over her computer while Jemma looked over her own notes she still had. Next to them Fitz and Trip started up another argument.

Skye exchanged glances with her and rolled her eyes.

“You wanna take care of it or should I?”

“I will.” Jemma offered. “Could use a stretch.”

She walked out to knock on Fitz’s and Trip’s door and spent the next ten minutes listening to both of them before telling them sharply that arguing wasn’t helping at all.

“They’ve stopped for now, it was over the tv remote believe it or-” Jemma stopped.

In a familiar tableau Skye was sans clothes in front of her.

“What are you doing?”

“I was going to take a shower?” Skye made it sound like she asking for Jemma’s permission.

“But…why wouldn’t you just undress in the washroom?”

“I dunno, this was quicker.”

“How?” Jemma’s voice rose a few octaves in disbelief.

“It just was. Are you staring at my breasts?” Skye put her hands on her hips, giving full few of said breasts.

“No.”

“It looks like you are.”

“Well it’s a little hard not to Skye, you’re standing there and just…just…pointing them at me.” Jemma wanted to bury into a hole a die at this point.

“Yeah okay. Sure.” Skye turned around, giving Jemma an eyeful of the curve of her back and the roundness of ass. “Stop staring weirdo.”

The protests died on Jemma’s lips as Skye walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

She groaned and fell on her bed, trying to scrub all thoughts of a naked Skye from her mind and not succeeding in the least.

* * *

**Four.**

 

At the very least the fourth time can be explicitly not her fault, this one was all on Skye who discovered that she was sleep walking when she had bad dreams now when they got to the new base.

Sleep walking naked right into Jemma’s room.

Jemma had been up compiling a video message to Fitz, just in case she couldn’t be there when he got up when there was a click that signaled her door opening.

She had expected that maybe it would be Skye, looking for company after everything that had happened, the two of them had been practically inseparable since Jemma had returned. Most nights they ended up falling asleep in each other’s beds, seeking out the warmth and comfort from a friend.

Which they still were. Friends. Even if Jemma did still have several wayward thoughts regarding Skye’s…well developed body…that she was never going to tell Skye.

So she’s taken completely by surprise when Skye steps in completely naked.

“Skye!” She yelps.

It’s enough to startle Skye into awareness, who blinks down at herself and then at Jemma.

“Uh…what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, you just came in here, and…where are you clothes?”

“I don’t know! Last thing I remember is going to bed.” Skye grabs her bathrobe and ties it around herself tightly.

Jemma doesn’t really have time to admire anything this time because she’s worried over Skye who looks like she’s about to cry in frustration. Instead she pulls her friend to her in a hug, whispers that it’ll be okay into Skye’s hair and hopes that she isn’t lying.

* * *

 

**Five.**

 

She knows that Skye is going to hate her for this. She’s been pacing the hallway for the past five minutes trying to gather her nerve to give Skye the news.

Finally she takes a deep breath, puts her hand on the doorknob to Skye’s room, and bursts in before she can stop herself.

She shouldn’t be that surprised that Skye’s naked, rummaging through her drawer from some clothes but whirling around when Jemma enters.

This time rather than pretend she’s not looking Jemma burns every inch of Skye into her mind, she’s going to need it.

“We need to talk.” Jemma blurts out.

“Can I get changed first or did you want to look some more?” Skye raises an eyebrow.

She wants to look some more, she wants to do _more_ than that really, but this isn’t the time.

“Clothes would be…very helpful.”

Skye’s pulling some on already. “All right spill, what’s going on?”

“Skye…I just wanted…to say goodbye. I think that it’s best that I leave, what with Fitz and everything…” She can hardly force herself to go on at the naked pain on Skye’s face. “I’m so so sorry.”

She doesn’t step forward to hug Skye, she can’t, if she touches her now she won’t want to stop and she won’t want to leave and she needs to go.

She’s already rounding the corner by the time Skye’s yelling protests; biting back the tears and trying not to feel too much as her heart feels like it’s stopped.

* * *

 

**\+ One.**

It’s been months since she’s seen Skye, since that brief look they shared on the ship.

It’s been only a few hours since Jemma had to escape the confines of HYDRA; running from guards and signalling Coulson on the radio she’s kept as a just in case.

She barely made it and she knows it. She’d been dragged down into a basement room, some kind of manacle set up in the corner and it’s only that was able to take her guard by surprise and make it to the elevator in time while grabbing a flash grenade to throw out as soon as the elevator opened that gave her the time she needed.

But she’s back now, having reported to Coulson and May and stumbled back down to the rooms to open her dusty one. Or she had expected it to be dusty but it looks like someone had been coming down into it and living there.

Skye and Trip are still off on some mission. She can’t wait for them to get back, can’t wait to see Skye again and curl up beside her and forget the past few months.

As it stands she’s tilting on her feet now, stumbling as she shucks of her clothes. Which is of course the exact moment her door swings open, Skye at the doorway.

They’re both staring at each other, Jemma partially in horror and hissing ‘Skye, the door!’ and Skye in wonderment.

Finally Skye jerks to her senses, bolts into the room and slams the door.

“Honestly Skye, haven’t you heard of knocking?”

“Hey hey, you can’t talk. Look at all the times you walked in on me naked. It’s about time I got to return the favour!”

“This isn’t a competition Skye.” Jemma flushes at the memories. “And those were all accidents.”

“So you ‘accidently’” Skye makes finger quotations along with it. “walked into me naked several times.”

“Five is not several. And one time you walked into my room naked!”

“And oh how the tables have turned.” Skye looks far too smug staring at her, except then she seems to realize that she is, in fact, staring at a naked Jemma.

“So um, welcome back. Nice breasts.”

“ _Skye_.” She isn’t sure if she wants to kill her or kiss her right now.

Skye shucks off her shirt and pants and Jemma’s gaze follows the revealed skin down; greedily taking it in after months of going without.

Kiss her. Definitely kiss her.


End file.
